1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process of cutting electronic package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process of cutting electronic packages, in which the carrier being cut affords a better cutting finish.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the advances in technology and development and growth of electronics industry, broad and extensive applications have been proposed for integrated circuits (ICs). In the semiconductor industry, integrated circuits (ICs) manufacture can be categorized as design of the ICs, fabrication of the ICs, packaging of the ICs and testing of the ICs. Among them, IC packaging has great influences in determining the performance of the ICs. As the pin counts of the ICs keeps increasing, the chip package structure using the lead frame can no longer provide enough leads and the chip package structure using the IC carrier has been employed. The most common IC carrier is the rigid carrier because the rigid carrier can provide contacts in small pitch on the surface and adequate structural strength. For the rigid carrier, the first level packaging technology includes wire bonding and flip chip bonding, and the second level packaging technology includes ball-grid-array (BGA) technology and pin-grid-array (PGA) technology.
FIGS. 1A–1C schematically illustrate the prior art cutting process for the electronic package structure. For the convenience of packaging, a mother carrier 130 comprising a plurality of carrier units is provided before cutting. Each of the electronic package structures 100 includes an electronic component 110 and a carrier unit 120. The electronic component 110 electrically and mechanically connects to the corresponding carrier unit 120. The mother carrier 130 includes at least a cutting region 140, located between two adjacent carrier units 120. The electronic components 110 are disposed on a first surface 132 of the mother carrier 130. The electronic component 110, for example, is a bare die or a wire bonding type chip package structure.
Referring to FIG. 1A, for separating the carrier units 120 (as well as the electronic package structures 100), the mother carrier 130 is placed to a cutting platform (not shown). The back surfaces of the electronic components 110 on the mother carrier 130 are in contact with an UV tape 160 placed on the platform.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the blade 170 is used to cut the mother carrier 130 from the second surface 134, dissecting at the cutting region 140 of the mother carrier 130, so that the electronic package structures 100 beside the cutting region(s) 140 are separated, as shown in FIG. 1C. Since the cutting region 140 of the mother carrier 130 is not in contact with the tape (i.e. not supported by the platform), the cutting edges of the carrier units 120 may have crack or deckle edges as the blade 170 cuts the mother carrier 130 from the second surface 134. Hence, the yield of the cutting process for the electronic package structures is decreased.